The long-range goal of the project is the elucidation of the roles of arsenates and vanadates in uncoupling of oxidative phosphorylation. These goals are to be approached by (1) studying the rates of hydrolysis and alcoholysis of arsenatophosphates with the aim of establishing the mechanisms of these reactions; (2) measuring some of the thermodynamic parameters associated with the above hydrolysis reactions; and (3) characterizing vanadium (IV) species in neutral and basic aqueous solutions, vanadium (IV,V) species in solution, and vanadium (IV) phosphate complexes in solution. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: W. C. Copenhafer, M. W. Kendig, T. P. Russell, and P. H. Rieger, "Spectrophotometric Investigation of Vanadyl Phosphate Equilibria in Acid Media," Inorg. Chim. Acta., May 1976. M. W. Kendig and P. H. Rieger, "P31 Magnetic Resonance Study of Phosphate Exchange in Vanadyl Phosphate Complexes," Inorg. Chim., Acta, May 1976.